


Through Loss and Sorrow

by FlOrangey



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherly Love, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Death of Loved Ones, Male Friendship, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he needed a shoulder to lean on his friends were always there. Now in the aftermath of the invasion of Lucis and the loss of his father and loved ones, Noctis needed them more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Loss and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr account here: http://fabulacrystal.tumblr.com/. I contemplated posting this as two separate chapters but couldn't find a decent break point. So you all get 10K+ all at once. Enjoy!

Airships traveling over the mountains was a sight many in Lucis took advantage of. The kingdom had the most powerful economy in the world, and was the leading power so impressive ships were to be expected.  _Was_  the leading power. Now as Niflheim’s fleet invaded the city the kingdom had crumbled to its feet. Ignis had just barely gotten them out of the capital city before Leviathan’s attacks and roars flooded Insomnia’s highways.

Now outside the city they were parked on the side of the road. Gladiolus had a hand to his head trying sort out everything that had happened. He saw Prompto trying to make conversation and failing while Ignis, hands on the wheel, watched the passing fleets in silence. Cars drove past them and Gladiolus recognized some as cars leaving Lucis, the lucky few that were able to get out of the city before the bombs dropped. He finally brought his attention to the last person in the car who had been asleep since they found him wandering dazed near the rubble of a crashed airship. An airship he had brought down single handed.

“How long do you think he’ll sleep?” Prompto asked turning around and looking at Noctis’ face. Gladiolus gave a small shrug and put a hand on the prince’s shoulder giving him a light shake. When he got no response, he shook him a little harder. Again no response.

“Awhile.” Gladiolus said. If Noctis was not stirring or even moaning in his sleep from them trying to wake him, it meant he drained himself exhausted. It did not help that during the initial attack the crystal had been damaged before it was moved out of the city. It would be a miracle if the prince woke by nightfall.

“Well then, what do we do?” Prompto said. “Should we find somewhere to hold up? An inn or something?”

Stopping anywhere nearby would be a death sentence, but staying still would be one as well. Ignis started the engine and turned onto the road. He drove for hours and as the sun set the other two kept their eyes open for trouble. He changed from the highway to the backroads when given the chance knowing they would provide a little more cover from their newfound enemy, but as the sun set and night fell upon them Ignis pulled over and parked the car. They were near wilderness and the trees would with some luck give them cover for the night. “We’re stopping here.” He said.

“No inn?” Prompto asked.

“Our faces will be all over the news.” The man said looking behind him. “Especially his highnesses. It would be best to avoid an inn tonight. We’ll camp and continue in the morning.”

Gladiolus frowned and looked at Noctis. The prince was still sleeping, his head against the door of their vehicle, chest rising and falling slowly. They all knew he would rest better in a bed rather than on the ground or against the car, but Ignis train of thought was correct. An inn would be the first place the soldier would look. At least on the road if they needed to they could leave quickly.

“Sounds good.” He said and got out of the car to help set up camp. Ignis had already packed the necessities, they had planned to go on a camping trip after the signing ceremony, the king had already given their approval to let Noctis go with them, as such they already had most of what they would need.

Prompto helped Ignis with the grill, which brought quiet bickering over what to prepare for dinner, and in turn what to hunt for. Gladiolus set up the tent and placed the mat inside in the hopes it would make it a little more comfortable to sleep on the ground. He then went back over to the car. Noctis was still oblivious to the world around him.

“Time to wake up princess.” He said shaking his shoulder. “You’re gonna kill your neck lying like that.”

No response, not even a groan, which meant Gladiolus would have to carry him. Not that he minded, he had carried Noctis before when the man tired himself, and he was light enough. He opened the car door and undid the seat belt that had been keeping the sleeping figure in place. Gladiolus steadied the boy with a hand on his back and once sure Noctis would not fall over lifted him out of the seat. From there he carried him into the tent. This would be the hardest part, kneeling over to get inside and lay his friend down. Somehow he managed to pull it off and gently he laid Noctis down.

As he moved his hand from the princes neck, Noctis made a small groan his eyes fluttering open. At first Gladiolus thought he was waking up, in which case he felt like slapping the young man over the head for making him carry him, or himself for not waiting thirty more seconds, but the boys eyes shut again and he rolled onto his side, his back to the bodyguard.

Gladiolus exited the tent and joined Prompto as he started a campfire. “You know what we forgot?” The blonde asked. “Marshmallows. This would be a good night to be roasting marshmallows.”

Ignis said nothing but he had to admit to himself that he admired how Prompto was trying to lighten the mood. The man pushed his glasses a little up his face as he began to heat up the grill. “We’ll need to wake him up for dinner.” He said, his mind back on their prince. “He might be tired, but he’ll regain his energy quicker with something in his stomach.”

“He did stir for a moment, it shouldn’t be a problem.” Gladiolus said and Ignis looked at him.

“He did?”

“Yeah. Well, not very long. Only a few seconds.”

“Did you get a look at his eyes?” Ignis said the concern very clear in his voice. Gladiolus frowned, Noctis eyes were not what he was focused on, and they were partly hidden by his bangs and eyelashes. It was too dark to really see, but truth be told some colors almost seemed to glow in the darkness. “Were they still gold?” Another question but one that Gladiolus would find easier to answer. Gold was one color that seemed to glow.

“No, they weren’t.” He said and Ignis sighed in relief.

“That’s good.” The man said and Prompto looked between them a little confused.

“It is?” He asked.

“It means the crystal is recovering. Whatever danger Noctis was in after it was taken has passed.” Ignis said. There was a silent ‘hopefully’ that he did not want to say out loud.

“Oh thank Etro.” Prompto said relaxing in his chair tension leaving his body along with most of his worry. His worry would likely not go completely away until there friend had finally woken up, but knowing he was in a better position helped.

Gladiolus and Prompto sat by the fire, listening to the sounds of crackling wood and keeping an eye out for any enemy soldiers. Some vehicles passed but none slowed to investigate the campfire and they were all cars, no armored vehicles. It was likely Niflheim’s main military was more interested in occupying Lucis than pursuing fugitives. They could use that to their advantage.

The night went on quietly, feeling slower than an ordinary campout would. Prompto managed to hunt down and bring back a few wild rabbits and Ignis began preparing a stew for the four of them. Peeling the skin and preparing the meat was the hardest part, he was far more used to working in a kitchen with meat purchased from a butcher than from game caught in the wild. Tonight would truly be a test of his culinary skills.

Like a proper chef and adviser after pan frying the meat he taste tested it and found that while not his best it was at the very least edible. He put together a stew with what little he had realizing quickly that while they had camping equipment they had very little food. They had not planned that far for their trip. He checked his pockets for his wallet and then checked how much gil he had on him. Enough that they could get food the next day and maybe find a place to lay low for a night.

“Is dinner ready yet?” Prompto’s voice made him jump a little.

“Yes.” He said testing to make sure the meal was properly cooked. Prompto shot up ready to grab a bowl. “We aren’t all here.”

“O-oh…” Prompto stuttered looking back at the tent. “Should we?”

“Yes.” Ignis said short and blunt. “But gently, he lost conscious in the city, he’s likely to be confused waking up out here.”

“Okay, but who?” Prompto asked. A good question. The answer would normally be ‘all of them’ specifically Prompto would jump on his bed, Ignis would open the curtains, and Gladiolus would ruffle his hair and give him even worse bedhead than he normally had, but there was no bed and no curtains and the environment was alien. The chances of him being disoriented when woken up were very high and their main priority would be to keep him calm. Ignis looked as Gladiolus, they were all Noctis friends but the bodyguard had known him the longest and had a bond like a brother with him. If anyone could keep Noctis calm it would be him.

“You do it, we’ll wait outside.” He said.

When Gladiolus entered the tent Noctis had not moved, he was still sleeping on his side, the only sign of movement being his breathing. He watched him for a moment, gentle and patient, and moved closer putting a hand on Noctis back. “Hey, dinner time.” He said. The prince moaned and moved a little in his sleep. “Come on, up and at'em Noct.” Gladiolus shook the prince’s shoulder and the younger rolled onto his back. His eyes twitched a little before opening slowly. Gladiolus moved some hair out of his face to get a good look at his eyes. Gone was the dull grey they took when the prince exhausted himself, having returned to their normal blue color, yet his eyes looked glassy and there were dark circles around them.

He watched as Noctis blinked slowly before looking at him. “Gladio.” The prince said his voice sounding just as tired as he looked. With some assistance Gladiolus helped Noctis into a sitting position the young man’s head bobbing a little as he tried in vain to wake himself up. He winced, closing his eyes, and covering them with his arm. “So bright.” He muttered and Gladiolus frowned.

“Noct?”

“Why’s it so bright?” He asked. Gladiolus could see Ignis and Prompto’s shadows outside move a little before bringing his attention back to the prince.

“Noct. It’s night time.” He said. That got the young man looking at him the confusion clear on his face. His blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark. “You’ve been out for awhile, we managed to get out of the city and - hey!”

Before Gladiolus could stop or help him, Noctis was already trying to get to his feet. The prince stumbled his eyes taking in more light than they should have been given the time of day. There were so many lights, small wisps of blue color that it lit up the environment like an overexposed photograph. His hand felt fabric which when pushed on almost made him stumble. He felt someone grab his shoulder.

“Highness are you alright?” It was Ignis’ voice but the swirl of lights around him made him almost look ethereal, unnatural. Noctis pulled away on instinct getting to his feet and taking a few steps away his eyes wide as he looked around.  “Highness?”

“Noct?” The other voice was Prompto’s, but his sense of sight was so overwhelmed the others seemed to have dulled. He could barely hear him as he looked around. Everything around him was bright glowing blue, everything except for a flame of gold. The lights were foreign and yet so familiar. He knew what they were, and as he looked to the sky he could see them floating upward looking like they were flying towards the moon. They were not going to the moon. He took a few steps back as he felt some of the lights pass through his body making him shiver only to quickly end up on the hard ground when he tripped.

He could hear voices but they were drowned to the point he could not make out any words. His eyes were transfixed on the lights. So many. He had never seen so many souls fleeing the world to return to the afterlife, through the gate where they would be greeted by the goddess Etro. He felt frozen almost in disbelief, yet the reality was right in front of him, even if only his eyes could see it. He closed them for a second as he felt a soft light pass by him, it cold like snow, making tears form in his eyes. “They’re dying…”

The words left him before he even knew what he said and he felt strong hands on him. Somehow he found the strength to stand up. “Noct are you-”

“We have to go back.” He said looking between his friends just barely able to make them out as his vision was eclipsed by the souls around them. Souls only he could see. “They’re dying!” His words echoed loudly his voice having been louder than he had intended. He looked between them, there facials obscured but he saw from the body movement that Ignis was the one who would speak.

“Highness we can’t go back.” It was Ignis, just barely coherent on Noctis’ ears. Noctis shook his head, his friend continued to speak, the words muffled. “If we stayed you would have died in the attack. Lucis’ survival depends on you.”

Again the prince shook his head. What his friend was saying was making no sense. His people were dying! He had to go back and rescue them! That was the only thing on Noctis mind until somehow the rest of Ignis statement made it into his sleep filled mind. Lucis’ survival depended on him…

The words made no sense, his father was the king, he was in charge of the country. He looked around narrowing his eyes trying to make out the area they were in. He could make out the sight of blue and white shadows on what he guessed were trees as well as the bodies of his friends. He looked behind him, the only other color was the gold of what he guessed was a fire.

No one else was with them. Just four people, one looking around almost crazy and the other three watching him with concern. His eyes were wide, his mind unable to process that there were only four of them. There should be more people. Shouldn’t there? He and the others had been rushing to the where the signing ceremony had been taking place. Then the airships attacked the castle sending debris flying. Everything that happened after had been a blur and looking around nothing made sense. People were missing. People that he had been rushing to find.

“Where’s….where’s my father?” He asked. “And Luna? Where is she?”

An uncomfortable silence as the three looked at each other. “I’m sorry Noctis.” Ignis had said. Ignis only dropped formalities when he was either drunk - a rarity - or  had something very serious to tell him. Noctis was silent merely shaking his head his mind refusing to let him even think what Ignis could be implying. Gladiolus walked over and wrapped a hand around Noctis back, pulling the young prince into a hug. Noctis had no reaction, he had moved a hand at first as though wanting to push Gladiolus away but felt his body go slack.

“It’s gonna be okay.” He heard his friend say. Again the prince said nothing, his body and mind had gone numb.

* * *

The world was starting to look less blue, the spirits had begun to calm and settle floating toward Etro’s gate. Color had slowly returned to his vision and with it better clarity of his friends who had helped him sit down in one of the chairs. Yet as Noctis watched the few remaining souls swirl around them his mood had not lifted. Ignis had passed out dinner and the world became quiet except for the crackles in the fire as Gladiolus threw a few more sticks into it.

“Highness you need to eat.” He heard Ignis say. The stew had been resting in his hands since Ignis had given it to him, barely touched. He took a few bites but the meal tasted bland on his tongue and his stomach churned in protest after swallowing.

“I’ll have whatever he doesn’t finish.” Prompto said.

“That’s not going to help him regain strength.” Ignis said giving Prompto a look before his eyes settled back on Noctis his voice becoming calmer. “Highness, please.”

Noctis was silent but at Ignis pleading did lift more food up to his mouth. As the meat made contact with his mouth again he felt his stomach churn and flip around. He chewed slowly and then swallowed coughing a little. He was shaky and he felt like he was going to be sick. He passed the bowl to Prompto, “Here, it’s all yours.” He said and the blonde took it confused.

“Huh? Wait I was just joking!” The blonde said as Noctis got up from the chair. “Noct, come on Ignis is right you need to eat!”

“I’m not hungry.” Noctis said. His voice sounded strained like he was choking on air. His chest felt tight and when he did stand he felt lightheaded a feeling he tried to ignore even as his vision became blurry.  His face had become white as a sheet and he swayed a little. His friends jumped to their feet and Gladiolus was at the prince’s side in seconds steadying him with a strong arm.

“Noct you should sit down.” The man said trying to keep the prince from falling on his feet. Noctis pushed back a little and shivered as some of the remaining souls passed by him tickling his side and fingertips. The cold from the lights made his skin crawl, an eerie reminder of the the attack. There were too many of them, to many of them coming from one location.

“I’m fine.” He said but his tone made it clear he was the exact opposite. His head was a mess of blurry lights and his stomach was doing flip flops. He felt like he did in his younger years when his connection to the crystal would leave him to sick to get out of bed. It was actually a wonder that he was still standing, but he with his strength failing him that would not be the case soon. “I think I’m just going to go to bed.”

The words were quiet, just barely loud enough for the others except Gladiolus to hear. He saw there concerned looks and Prompto move a little closer as Ignis kept his composure. Noctis shook his head trying to get the blurriness away and managed to steady himself long enough to make it back to the tent. He fumbled with the opening but crawled in just as his legs were about to give out on him and laid on his side. The mat was rough and hard, nothing compared to his bed but still an improvement over the hard ground.

Noctis shivered a little as he lay alone in the tent. He felt horrible guilt around him for pushing away from his friends but at the moment he felt so numb he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He closed his eyes trying to will himself to sleep but images of the attack, running down the halls to the ceremony chambers, seeing the explosions as bombs dropped on buildings, flashed through his mind. His eyes shot open and he looked down at his hand, at the ring his father had given him as a child. His mothers ring. The same ring Luna had jokingly asked would be hers the night of the party, and felt himself choking up. He shut his eyes again, his hand gripping the mat beneath him tight trying not to let the sobs escape him.

It didn’t work. The moment the tears fell, he coughed and his body shook as he cried. He had not even had the chance to see his father in the morning and wish him well, because typical he had slept late again. He saw him the night before, at the party they were holding to show that yes, the peace signings between Lucis, Niflheim, and the neighboring kingdoms was in fact actually happening. It was no longer just in talk, no longer smoke and mirrors, the day had finally arrived. Lords, ladies, and representatives were present in the most powerful kingdom in the world. Tensions were high and everyone had masks on, but were pretending to enjoy themselves.

_He greeted people with his father, and danced with a few ladies for the sake of keeping up impressions and keeping the night peaceful. He felt the heat on his face as reporters shot video or took pictures of the event and many times he wished he could disappear into the crowd to keep them away from him. How after over two hours of awkward and tired socializing with guests that his friends managed to pull him away for some wine and water. Ignis had given him a painkiller to help stave off the headache he had been developing from being around so many people, the lights of the party, and the lights of souls hovering around the room._

_Sometime later he managed to excuse himself and step out on the balcony to get some air. The party was winding down, it was nearing midnight - later than he had stayed up in a very long time - and he felt drained and ready for bed. Yet the biggest announcement of the night had not happened. He had been putting it off and right now he was wishing that news about this one little thing in his life could be kept private. “Ah there you are.” Noctis jumped at the sudden sound of an older man and looked behind him to see his father had walked out to join him. “The reporters getting anxious, they couldn’t help but notice you’ve been avoiding Luna most of the evening.”_

_“I haven’t been avoiding her, I just keep being dragged on the dance floor by everyone else.” He said. His father had a knowing smirk on his face and patted his son on the shoulder._

_“I saw. I never knew Prompto was such a good dancer.”_

_“Yeah neither did I.” Noctis said his voice low and barely audible. Regis frowned as he looked over his sons face which had become pale and grey as the night had gone on._

_“How are you feeling?”_

_“Tired. Very tired.” He said blinking heavily before rubbing an eye._

_“Well after this you are free to retire to bed. Your presence is not required for the ceremony tomorrow, so you’re free to have the day to yourself.”_

_Noctis sighed relieved by that news and reached into his pocket pulling out a small box. He stared at it and then looked up at his father. “Do I really need to do this on camera? I mean can’t we just say I did and let the country take the new’s word for it?”_

_Regis gave him a look that told him ‘no’ and Noctis grumbled hanging his head. He felt his father squeeze his shoulder tighter. “I’m sorry.” He said an Noctis looked at him a frown on his face his eyes showing the apology confused him._

_“For what?”_

_“For all of this. This arrangement.” He said and Noctis was even more confused. “It was no secret you would end up marrying Luna, you’re so hopeless with people that the moment I saw you latched onto her I knew there’d be wedding bells in the future.” Noctis frowned. He was not sure if that was a compliment or an insult._

_“I don’t latch on to her.” He said. He was not going to comment about the hopeless with people line, there was no point denying the truth of that statement. Regis laughed a little._

_“You can’t keep your hands off her. Or was Ignis was lying about catching you two in the crystal chamber-”_

_“Been trying very hard to forget about that.” Noctis said his voice a little louder than intended but the reminder had made his face turn a healthy shade red, his ears a darker shade in embarrassment. His father was grinning and Noctis grumbled. “Like you didn’t do anything stupid when you were my age.”_

_“Oh I have. Just not around the crystal” He said with a little laugh. Noctis face now resembled a tomato. Regis put his hand on Noctis back, a smile on his face. “Sometimes when I look at you I see a younger, shyer, me. And sometimes I see your mother. She would be very proud of you.” Noctis nodded thinking a little about that last sentence. He could only take his father’s word for it, Noctis thought fondly of his mother but only knew of her through pictures and stories. “I just wish I could have kept politics out of your romantic life.”_

_Noctis let a tired smile cross his face and looked away from his dad and at the sky, at the small number of blue lights only his could gaze upon giving a private light show as they approached the gate of the dead. “It is what it is.” He said. Indeed it was the world he had been born into, politics were always a part of his life he just tried to ignore it. He ran a hand through his hair. “At least we’re both okay with it.”_

_“Yes well it’s not going to happen if you don’t put that ring on her finger.” His father said slapping his son in the back. The boy jumped and glared at the elder who laughed. “Come on, you delay any longer and you’ll cause a nationwide panic.”_

_Noctis sighed in defeat, the worst part about that statement was that joke or not his father was probably right. The young boy looked at the city streets, the lights of some buildings going out as people went to bed for the night and then back down at the box in his hand. Tonight would be either the best night of his short life or the night that he made a complete fool of himself on public television. He took a deep breath, in the nose and out the mouth, in a failed attempt to steady his nerves._

_He started back into the building when he felt himself shake almost violently. He blinked opening his eyes._

He was no longer on the balcony of the building. He was inside a small tent with little souls floating around his and he was being shook hard. “Hey Noct, come on wake up! Iggy said he wanted you to have breakfast.” Prompto. Prompto was the one shaking him.

It took him a few seconds for his senses to get back to him. There was something on top of him, a thin blanket, and he felt much warmer than he should have even with the blanket on him especially around his side and stomach. He wondered when he fell asleep, not that it mattered as he felt like he had not slept at all. More shaking and Noctis let out a small moan so his friend would know that he was trying to wake up.

“You need help in there?” Gladiolus voice came from outside the tent.

“No, I think-” Prompto stopped when Noctis rolled onto his back and saw the prince blink a few times. “Yeah he’s up. We’ll be right out.” Prompto called out and brought his full attention back to Noctis. The prince was still not completely there and the blonde played with his hair in the hopes of maybe seeing some movement would wake him up a little. It was as he moved some of Noctis bangs that he saw dark heavy lines under the princes eyes and when Prompto looked closer he saw those eyes were bloodshot.

Prompto did not comment on the fact Noctis ‘looked like hell’, as he would put it. He had a feeling that bringing attention to the prince’s current state would not make him feel better, even if it was a light joke.  Noctis, who was normally dead to the world upon closing his eyes, had tossed and turned crying in his sleep. The blanket Ignis got from the car had helped him relax a little but even with it and a comforting hand around him the prince still had a very rough night. It was difficult to hear the soft sobs of their friend and even when they slept in shifts they all had been woken up at one point or another to comfort him. Gladiolus had taken the last shift and Prompto had spent most of his night resting next to the sleeping prince, an arm around him to help him get some moments of peace.

“Come on, time to get up.” Prompto said offering a hand which Noctis looked at for a bit before taking it. The blonde helped the dark haired prince into a sitting position and opened the flap in the tent that was there door. “You first.” He said and Noctis stretched out his neck a little before crawling out.

The bright light of the day blinded him at first but slowly his eyes adjusted. He blinked a few times, the spirits of the dead were less noticeable in the morning. Many had left for the gate by now and he was thankful he would not see them again. Prompto stepped out behind him and Gladiolus and Ignis were finishing up breakfast. The two looked up and Noctis could see they both looked a bit tired. “Morning sleepyhead.” Gladiolus said hiding any fatigue he could be experiencing behind a friendly grin, “How you feeling?”

Noctis shrugged his eyes unfocused, like he was looking through instead of at his friend, but his face lit up in surprise when Ignis walked over and handed him a bowl of cereal. He took it, looked at the cereal and felt his stomach turn in on itself. “I’m not-”

“You didn’t eat anything last night. You should eat something today. Otherwise you’ll get sick.”

He felt sick right now but when he opened his mouth to protest Ignis gave him a look that quieted him. The prince was going to eat something even if it had to be shoved in his mouth. Noctis scooped some of the cereal with a spoon and put it in his mouth. It was dry and bland, he preferred having it with milk but the thought of milk made him feel queasy. Dry breakfast it was. He saw Prompto take a large bite out of a breakfast pastry.

He ate slowly and finished more than half the bowl before he could not stomach it anymore. Ignis seemed satisfied and took the bowl from Noctis as the prince helped fold up their chairs and put them back into the trunk. Gladiolus closed it once the tent was packed away and they all got into the car; Ignis took the drivers seat Prompto next to him. Gladiolus and Noctis were in the back and the large bodyguard watched as Noctis made himself comfortable staring absentmindedly out at the street. It was still very early and Gladiolus would not be surprised if at some point the prince fell back to sleep. Hopefully not to one plagued by nightmares.

“So, where to?” He asked. He was not asking any of them in particular and he was not surprised when he got no answer.

“Uh well… you okay if I turn on the radio?” Prompto asked. Again no answer, but Ignis started the engine and the car roared to life. With neither a yes or a no, Prompto pressed a button and began turning the dial. At first he got nothing but static, but after Ignis got back on the road and drove for a little bit he began to get a signal. The station he fell on first was one that played modern pop, he quickly switched to another station, then another before Ignis slapped his hand away.

“Hey!”

“If you can’t find something to listen to don’t play with it.”

“But I barely started!” Prompto said and Ignis sighed. “You’re really moody today.”

“Sorry just…” Ignis stopped pushing his glasses a little up his nose. He was not about to say out loud that it had been a rough night, not while Noctis was in a bad state. “Highness is there anything you’d like to listen too?” He asked getting the prince’s attention for a moment. He seemed to brush him off before frowning and looking back at Ignis.

“The news?” He asked and Ignis hesitated not sure if that was a good idea but switched to the a news channel.

 _“And now the latest on the recent Imperial military action in Insomnia.”_  The newscast started and already Ignis knew the news would be grim.  _“We bring you the latest from the crown city. Niflheim forces succeeded in transporting the Lucis crystal out of the country today. The Empire hereby declares control of the crystal.”_

“No way, that’s not good.” Prompto said interrupting the broadcast. “If they have the crystal than they can take control of the entire country right?”

“Only if they know how to use it.” Ignis said. “Niflheim has not had a crystal for decades and each one operates in a different manner, even with the notes from the lab it will take time before they can harness it’s power.”

“Yeah but how much time?” Prompto asked. “And what’ll happen-” Ignis shushed him as the news broadcast continued.

_“The current death toll in the capital is unknown but injured is expected to be in the tens of thousands. Among the confirmed dead include King Regis Lucis Caelum, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, and his fiancé, Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae. Word has also come in that other cities in the area have received minor casualties due to proximity of the attack. Soldiers have been dispatched to these locations to aid local citizens with food and shelter.”_

“Turn it off.” Noctis said and Ignis did so without question.

“Well nothing different than we already expected.” Ignis said.

“They’re sending soldiers to help?” Prompto asked in disbelief. “That makes no sense. Why help the people you’re attacking?”

“They didn’t specify whether the soldiers were ours or from Niflheim’s army.” Ignis said, “If we assume the latter then the aid work is likely to prevent unnecessary casualties.”

“They flooded half of Insomnia and bombed the skyscrapers. I’m sure the people will love to see them giving blankets and chocolates to children.” Noctis said his voice cold and harsh, and Gladiolus saw him ball his hand up into a fist his nails digging hard into the skin on his palm. Ignis looked in the rearview mirror watching.

“There will always be good people among the enemy,” The advisor started trying to pick his words carefully, “Most soldiers are a man or woman just doing their job. It’s very likely the average did not want-”

“I don’t care!” Noctis yelled and Ignis fell silent. Gladiolus moved his hand away from the prince and Prompto leaned away from the yelling as far towards the front of his care as he could without falling out of the seat. Noctis’ eyes had turned red and his whole body had tensed up like he was ready to punch something or someone. “I don’t care if they’re just some guys on a payroll, my people are dying because of them!”

“You’re right I’m sorry.” Ignis said, his calm voice was a direct contrast to Noctis fury, “It was not my intention to upset you.”

Noctis said nothing. He sat back in his seat finally letting go of the fist he had been making. There were marks on his palm from where his nails had dug in but thankfully no blood. The entire car ride fell silent, Prompto did not play with the radio and Gladiolus watched as the scenery changed occasionally glancing over to look at the boy he was tasked with guarding. It had taken a few hours but Noctis’ body had gone slack his eyes closing as he let sleep take him.

He felt relieved to see the prince sleeping but frowned as he saw his expression. His eyes were not relaxed, his arm twitched now and then and he seemed to be mumbling in his sleep as though he were dreaming. Gladiolus looked back at Prompto and Ignis, the blonde was slouched over as well having fallen asleep in the passenger seat. “Please tell me you’re awake Iggy.”

“If I weren’t we’d probably be dead.” His friend said looking back at him for a moment. “I see his highness has finally given into rest.”

“Yeah. Not sure how long.” Gladiolus said, “I don’t suppose you have an idea of what we should do.”

Ignis was silent for awhile before speaking up. “First we need to get gas and make sure we have enough food for the night. Then we need to find someplace place to lay low for a little while. Figure out where we go from here.”

“So we have no plan.”

“Right now the plan is survive and find a place where we can be safe to actually form a plan.” Ignis said. It was unlike him to not have a plan but no one had expected the signing ceremony to to lead to a full scale war. He expected arguments, passive aggressive commentary, and childish bickering. A full scale invasion was an extreme form of childish bickering in hindsight but even still not on the list of things to expect during peace talks.

He should have known better. Niflheim’s emperor, Idola, had made a few strange comments the night before the signing regarding the crystal and Lucis magic barriers being down for the event. They had shrugged them off as the ramblings of a mad man - Idola was the poster boy for mad men - and now Ignis wished he had suggested at least closing off the crystal chambers.

What happened had happened and there was no need to contemplate the what if’s. Ignis told himself that as he kept his eyes on the road and drove on. As the hours went by morning changed to day, and by afternoon they had stopped at an old somewhat run down gas station to refuel. Gladiolus and Prompto stepped out of the car to stretch their legs and the blonde looked to Noctis before the other two wondering silently if they should wake their friend. It was true he needed to rest but staying in the same position for several hours would leave him very sore. The only thing worse than a tired Noctis was a tired Noctis with a stiff neck.

It was decided that Noctis should stretch his legs as well and Gladiolus tapped the boys cheek. Slowly the prince stirred and opened his eyes. “Hey get out we’re going to walk around a bit.” He said and Noctis looked at him before getting out of the car. As he stood his vision spun a bit and he fell against his friend. “You alright?”

“Think so.” He said trying again to stand on his own. The second time was better. Dizziness faded quickly. He had probably just gotten up to fast. He followed the his friends into the gas station, Ignis staying behind to fill up the car. He shivered as he walked in, whoever was working today had turned on the air conditioner full blast. They were greeted by a man behind the counter and Noctis looked at everything that was out. The refrigerators were stocked full of various alcohols. A strong drink sounded pretty good to his heavy mind.

He shook his head. His friends would not approve. His father would not approve. Luna would not approve. He winced as her name entered his mind and he felt his chest become tight.

“Guys! They have marshmallows!” Prompto shouted breaking him out of his stupor. “And chocolate! Oh graham crackers too!”

“Yeah I don’t think Iggy will think that is a good way to spend our budget.” Gladiolus said. He sounded a little disappointed.

“Hey what Iggy doesn’t know won’t hurt me. Besides I have cash on me.” He paused, frowned, and put his things down checking his pockets. He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled his wallet out and saw that yes he did indeed have gil on him. “So how about it? Tonight, we make s’mores. I mean if we’re going on the road we might as well treat it like a long term camping trip.”

Gladiolus stared at him, not to sure how to answer that idea. Noctis was silent a cold look on his face. Prompto looked between them and then turned to Noctis. “How about it Noct? Camping? Marshmallows? When’s the last time you had a good s'more cooked over a campfire?”

He held the bag of marshmallows out and Noctis pushed them out of his field of vision. “Not interested.”

“But it’ll be fun!” Prompto said and for the first time since he was in high school Noctis seriously wanted to punch Prompto in the face.

“I said I’m not interested!” He yelled. The station was silent and it hit Noctis too late that he had just yelled at on of his best friends. He saw Prompto look at him eyes wide in shock before his face fell and he muttered a small indifferent ‘okay, fine.’ Noctis felt his chest tighten with guilt.  “Prompto I…” He started but stopped when the words got stuck in his throat. He looked away when the blonde looked at him almost scared to meet his friends gaze. “I’m sorry…” He choked out his shoulders sagging, his body shaky.

An arm steadied him and before he could look up Prompto wrapped him into a hug. “Hey don’t cry okay.” He said. Noctis had not even realized he had started crying until he felt liquid crease down his cheek. He let his head rest against Prompto’s shoulder, liking how his friends hand felt on his back. Another stronger one from Gladiolus joined it.

“Sorry,” Prompto said, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Noctis tensed up and he shook his head. “Not you.” He said his composure failing him as he buried his face into Prompto’s leather vest. “Thank you…”

After a few long seconds Prompto pulled himself away from Noctis to pay for the treats and Gladiolus walked the prince out of the gas station. Ignis had finished filling up and was looking at a map. His eyes looked up to greet the two, but he frowned when he saw Noctis looking down his hair obscuring part of his face, notably his eyes. His hair did not hide the fresh stains on his face.

“Are you alright?” He asked and finally he got a definitive answer. Noctis shook his head and Ignis moved a little closer putting a hand on him and bending down so he could see Noctis eyes better. “Noct.” He said and Noctis met his gaze. His eyes were blue yet also very puffy. “I won’t force you but you know when you want to talk to us you can.”

He knew, he had known that for years. And yet being reminded of it, it felt nice. “I will.” He said.

After Prompto purchased his things - Ignis rubbed his temples as Prompto tried to justify said purchase - and Ignis paid for the gas they drove back onto the road. Ignis had found a motel a few miles down the road, they could look over the area and decide whether or not it was safe to stay at. If not they would camp again that night. Noctis looked at some of the traffic signs, one saying that the Duscae Region was less than a seventy miles from their current location. They had traveled far in such a short period of time, father than he would normally be allowed to leave the city with his friends, not that the rules that Cor and his father placed on him mattered anymore.

The hours went by, Noctis watched the road in a daze, his eyes becoming heavy. He stretched a little trying to wake his muscles before resting his head against the door. He was just nodding off when he saw the motel in question Ignis had seen on the map before. It looked like a decent building, one that had just been built recently in order to better accommodate travelers. Ignis stepped out, Prompto behind him while Gladiolus stayed in the car with Noctis. The dark haired prince looked up at the sky, the low sun making the blue lights of souls more noticeable.

“You don’t have to look at them.” Gladiolus said getting Noctis’ attention. Of course Gladiolus would know that he was looking at them.

“I know. Can’t help it.” Noctis said. They were easy to ignore when there were less of them. Now they were everywhere. Not all of them were from his kingdom, but he doubted it was a coincidence he was seeing so many after the invasion. He closed his eyes for a second feeling the cold of one that came close to him. He wondered why spirits were so cold when the light they gave off made them appear so warm. He had wondered that since he was a child and could see them, but found them easier to ignore as he got older. Now that was impossible. “Do you think my father is among them?” He asked. “Or do you think he’s gone to Valhalla?”

Noctis looked at him, his expression reminding him of a young child trying to understand death. Gladiolus ran a hand through his hair trying to come up with an answer. “Well…he’s your father. I doubt he’d just leave.” He said, “He’s probably watching over you right now.” The statement made Noctis frown and he looked back at the lights.

“Like mom? He used to say that mom was watching me.” Noctis said. “Even after getting this…gift, I’ve never been able to find her.” Spirits did not have faces, they did not have bodies, they were just lights with blue trails. Like pyreflies dancing around the living, usually impossible to see unless one was blessed with the powers of the dead. “I wish I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“If she really was.” Noctis said. “If my father was. Or Luna…  I wish I could see there faces so that I could really know.” He was looking down. Gladiolus moved a little closer and put an arm around his friend. A kind and strong gesture that made Noctis feel like he was safe.

Ignis and Prompto returned a few minutes later and on instinct Noctis sat himself up. “We got a room.” The bespectacled man said.

“A room?” Gladiolus asked. One room. Not two. Prompto made his protest of that information well known.

“Cheapnis here didn’t want to shell out the extra gil for a second.” Prompto said, “So we’re sharing beds. Fun.”

“Think of it as a sleepover.” Ignis said a smirk on his face which left seconds later as he became serious. “We need to be conservative with our gil. Otherwise we’ll have problems in the future.”

“But still. Couldn’t you have at least gotten a suite?”

“No.” Ignis said and Prompto kicked the ground a pout on his face.

“What’s the matter Promp?” Gladiolus asked a large grin on his face. “Not comfortable sleeping with a bunch of guys?”

“Please don’t word it like that.” Prompto said his face turning bright red.

“Oh I’m going to word it like that. Just cause it embarrases you.” Gladiolus said. A small noise that sounded like a strange choke or laugh got their attention. It came from Noctis and the prince had a weak smile on his face. A slight hint of positive emotion after almost two days. Prompto dropped his protest as the group got out of the car.

The room had two beds that the group could share. There was a microwave that Ignis could use to make tea and a television which Prompto immediately took control of when he jumped on one of the beds and grabbed the remote. A small diner was near the lobby, and Ignis went there to get some food for the group. Mostly just fruit and sandwiches. When he got back he left the sandwiches on a table for the group to pick out their own. After some insistence Noctis took one and ate slowly. His stomach did not protest, in fact he felt hungrier than he had the previous night and this morning.

“You think they get LCIS out here?” Prompto asked looking over the list of channels. “There was supposed to be a new episode tonight.”

“I doubt it will have aired.” Ignis said sipping his tea.

“You never know. The power of television knows no bounds.” Prompto said flipping to the appropriate channel. Sure enough there was no new episode but instead reruns of old movies that had aired almost fifty years ago to accommodate ‘last minute schedule changes’. Prompto sighed and leaned back in the bed. Noctis finished his second sandwich threw the plastic into the trashbin and rolled onto his side. He would be sharing his bed with Gladiolus, who he decided made a much more comfortable pillow than the pillows in the actual motel room.

With nothing else to do the boys watched the movies though eventually Ignis seemed to get bored and began looking at their map trying to figure out their next move. That was a question on all of there minds. Where do they go from here? Lucis had few honest allies and now that the kingdom had been attacked it was likely very few would be willing to offer help. Especially while the kingdom lacked it’s crystal. That was the first goal they should have, Noctis realized as he felt his eyes become heavy. They needed to get to retrieve the crystal.

Noctis made himself more comfortable enjoying the feeling of Gladiolus having an arm around him and closed his eyes. He listened to his friends talk and the movie playing in the background as he lulled to sleep.

_He woke up naturally which was unusual for him. Normally it was a servant or a friend that woke him up, but today he was waking up on his own. Noctis’ blinked slow and heavy as he roused from a deep sleep taking in the room around him. He knew right away from the yellow walls and red curtains that he was not in his bedroom, but somewhere else. It looked familiar, and he felt safe, but his mind was so cloudy from sleep that he was not sure why. He blinked again and closed his eyes stretching out feeling the muscles in his back tighten. The bed was very comfortable. Going back to sleep was tempting._

_He rolled onto his back looking at the ceiling fan that spun above him blowing lightly on his bangs. He was positive he did not have a ceiling fan. Luna did. As her named crossed his mind the events of the previous day started coming back to him. He attended meetings with his father in the afternoon, which took a lot of effort on his part to not fall asleep during, and in the evening took Luna out for a quiet dinner. He recalled walking her back to the apartment she stayed at when she was visiting Lucis and her inviting him inside, talking to her, and enjoying a glass of Tenebrae’s famous red wine._

_He was in her bedroom. Noctis forced himself into a sitting position and noticed his jacket was hanging half hazard on her desk. On the floor were his pants and nearby Luna’s white dress. Her bra was near the bed. He frowned, that should have told him everything, yet he was distinctly aware of the fact that he was still wearing his shirt and boxers. He put a hand to his neck where Luna’s kisses had tickled him. He could still feel her lips on his neck, her body against his, and the feel of her soft skin on his hands. Then nothing._

_He fell asleep when they were getting intimate. Again! He let out a small groan and flopped back onto the bed, his face turning bright red as he covered it in embarrassment. He silently cursed the crystal he was bound to for making him feel so tired all the time and thanked whatever god or goddess blessed Luna with an uncharacteristically large amount of patience. He just hoped Prompto did not find out about this, the man was convinced he was a lost cause in the bedroom. Nevermind the fact he had lost his virginity months ago._

_Noctis looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was pointed to noontime. It was then that he heard a loud bang as a door in another room was slammed shut. He frowned and with more effort than it should have taken climbed himself out of bed. Every muscle in his body felt like it wanted to sleep longer. It was when he was at his feet that he heard another noise, someone shouting at no one in particular. No they were shouting at someone, that someone just happened to not be in the room._

_Noctis opened the bedroom door to find Luna pacing in the living room talking - no shouting - at someone on her phone. “You’re certain no one told him?” She asked waiting before speaking again. “Well speak to the scientists! Someone had to have said something otherwise this entire incident could have been-” She turned and stopped when she saw him standing in the door. Her chest was rising up and down quickly, her breathing erratic. Something had happened. She regained her composure and brought her attention to her phone. “I need to go. Find out who told Idola.”_

_She hung up and looked at him. She was dressed in a very elaborate white dress, a dress she only wore if she was meeting with the royal family. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” She asked. She was trying very hard to hide the fury in her voice, fury that was not directed at him._

_“No I was already awake.” He said. Technically it was true he had started waking up before she had gotten in, but his appearance made it look like he was lying to make her feel better. He decided to change the topic altogether. “Did something happen?”_

_He got dressed and waited for Luna to change into something more comfortable. As always said skirt and shirt were white, contrasting with the black he preferred to wear. She took a seat next to him on the couch and played with her crescent moon necklace as though trying to figure out the words. Noctis put a hand on her free hand when she bit down on her lip. “I had a meeting at the castle today.” She said. Noctis frowned._

_“Father didn’t say anything about meetings today.” He said._

_“It was called at the last minute.” Luna told him. “Someone told Idola about Project Nova Crystallis.”_

_“What?” Noctis asked his eyes wide. No one outside of a small handful of people were supposed to know about the joint secret project between Lucis and Tenebrae. “Who told him?”_

_“I don’t know. One of the scientists? My sister? Stella is walking a fine line by keeping this secret and being ruler of Tenebrae under Idola. Maybe he heard something and confronted her.” The blonde’s eyes widened, “Oh Etro what if she’s in danger?”_

_“I’m sure Stella is fine.” Noctis said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. The girl took a deep breath and let it out looking at him. “What happened at the meeting? What did Idola say?”_

_“Idola wants all the information we gathered on the Lucis crystal and…” She stopped hesitating, “he wants Tenebrae’s lifeless crystal to continue the research. In exchange, he’s going to hand our country over to Lucis.” Once again Idola’s mad ideas made no sense._

_“Idola is still letting you have what you wanted?”_

_Hearing Noctis’ confused question made Luna shake her head. “I wanted to make my country self sufficient, to not have to rely on Niflheim or Lucis for resources. To drive Niflheim out of my countries grasp, something your father said he would aid us with if the project as a success. To be able to stimulate my country’s economy and rise in power and influence, make life less of a burden on my people.” She looked at him. “Sure being a territory of Lucis means that resources are more plentiful but it completely defeats the entire point of Nova Crystallis, we’ll still be reliant on another. And Idola’s demands - if they get our crystal to work - will give him more power, which he can’t have!”_

_Luna was starting to become tense again and Noctis knew quickly this conversation was going to become worse very quick. “What did my father say?” He asked._

_“He hasn’t said anything yet.” Luna said, “He said he wanted a day to think it over and if I wished to I could try and make a counter argument. Even though he financed it and it’s being conducted in Lucis territory, Nova Crystalis is my project, so I have some say._

_“But I have no counter argument. My intentions are for my people and if I don’t agree to these demands than the consequences are ones Stella and my people will have to endure. And if I agree to them my people still benefit in some way, but Idola ends up with more power than he deserves.”_

_“Giving Idola a crystal, even a lifeless one, is a mistake.” Noctis said, “Luna, you and dad can’t agree to this.”_

_“We have to. Can you imagine what would happen if Idola strings the belief that Lucis was trying to revive crystals to increase it’s world power? This cold standoff between the nations could lead to a full scale war.”_

_“Will any lord or lady believe a madman like Idola?”_

_“Idola might be mad but even mad men capable of truth.” Luna reminded him, “And for some they may appear more honest than those that are sane.”_

_She was right. Noctis hated to admit it but if the words crystal and Lucis were in the same sentence and it was presented in a negative light, logic would be thrown out the window. Being the only country with a functioning crystal put them at odds with the rest of the world and even a simple rumor about Lucis trying to extend it’s power would put everyone on edge. The country had deliberately chosen to slow down it’s development in order to prevent further complications with neighboring countries, expansion projects were on an indefinite hiatus until the cold war ended._

_“Idola also said that if we do this, he’ll be willing to sign the treaty the nations have been proposing.” Luna said. That got Noctis attention and it immediately told him that something was wrong. From the look on Luna’s face she knew something was wrong too._

_“He’s playing a game with us.” He said._

_She nodded in agreement. “And right now we have no pieces.” She looked at him. “We just have to pretend to go along with it.”_

_He ran a hand through his still tangled hair. He hated playing games with Idola. His father hated it too. How long this ‘game’ would last he had no idea, but he had an unsettling feeling that it would not end well. “Anything else I need to know about?” He asked and Luna looked at him with a look that told him that she had wished he would have not asked that question. “What’s wrong?”_

He got no answer, his nose caught the smell of burning chocolate and next thing he knew he was being woken up by a strong hand. “Hey Noct! Wake up!”

He moaned and opened his eyes realizing that he was no longer resting against Gladiolus but instead on a thin pillow. “Prompto’s making s'mores in the microwave, you should see the look on Ignis face.” Gladiolus said and Noctis sat up blinking a few times as his nose caught the scent of not just chocolate but also marshmallow. He looked up to see Prompto poking one of the smores and Ignis covering his nose.

“I don’t think this came out right.”

“Of course it didn’t! There is marshmallow all over the inside!” Ignis said his face was red with fury and Noctis looked over to see that indeed the inside of the microwave was covered with marshmallow. It looked like Prompto had tried putting the whole package in at once and the contents exploded. The blonde laughed a little, the nervousness noticeable in that laugh as Ignis shouted at him which trailed off when he saw Noctis staring sleepily.

“Oh morning sunshine!” He said. Noctis blinked and looked at the clock. It was blinking and not set.

“Is it morning?”

“Close enough.” Prompto said. Noctis frowned and looked out the window to see it was still dark out. No, not even close to morning. “Want a s'more?” The blonde man held up a plate of poorly put together pieces of melted chocolate and marshmallow squished against graham cracker. They looked like he had tried to salvage a science experiment gone horribly wrong. Noctis found a part of his mind wondering if they were even edible. Was it even possible to make s’mores so bad that they weren’t edible?

He was hesitant but Noctis did take one to find that when he squished it the thick marshmallow  dripped onto his fingers. He bit into it feeling the chocolate on his tongue and some of the sticky contents stick to his lips and the roof of his mouth. “How is it?” Prompto asked.

Messy and sticky were the first two words to come to mind. “Good.” He said. That was the third, and it was true, the taste was very good. He swallowed and pushed the rest of the s'more in his mouth not caring that some of the chocolate and fluff stuck to the edges of his mouth. He looked at his fingers and licked the chocolate and fluff off them.

“Highness that’s very unbecoming of you.” Ignis said shaking his head. Noctis ignored him.

“Ah relax Iggy. It’s finger food, let him enjoy it.” Gladiolus said and Ignis replied with an exasperated sigh as the other three followed the princes example.

“You want one?” Prompto asked handing the plate to Ignis. At first the man was going to say no, but after some consideration he took one in his gloved hand and joined them in their enjoyment. To Ignis delight Noctis did wash his fingers and face after finishing their late night snack. Unfortunately Prompto had no desire to clean the microwave leaving the royal adviser to take the task, lest they have to pay for a new one. Instead Prompto hopped on the bed with the other three with a deck of cards.

“Okay! I hope you have a good poker face because I’m thinking it’s time we had a game of Cauthess Hold Down!”

“Slow down Prom, we have nothing to gamble with.” Gladiolus pointed out. He was right, money was not an option. Prompto looked around and saw a bowl of mints on the table. He grabbed it and emptied it out. Gladiolus shrugged. “Well it’s not gil but it’ll do.” He smirked and looked at the prince. “At least Noctis won’t lose anything important.”

The statement brought a frown to the sleepy prince’s face. “What makes you think I’ll lose something?” He asked. There was a pause followed by some laughter. “What?” He asked and Prompto put a hand on his shoulder.

“Noct, I hate to break it to ya, but no matter how hard you try to act cool, you have a terrible poker face.” The blonde’s statement just made Noctis pout in a way that only proved his point and made him laugh harder. “See? Like that face there.”

“Shut up.” Noctis retort and light shove was weak enough that Prompto would not shut up.

“See? This is why we love you.” He said and despite laughing and it being clear that the blonde was making fun of him Noctis smiled.

“Thank you.” He said and Prompto stopped laughing. The two boys brought their attention to the prince.

“For what?” Prompto asked and the prince hung his head low. His smile was still on his face and his cheeks had a slight blush to them.

“Just for being here.”

Noctis answer went a few seconds without reply before he felt Gladiolus wrap a strong arm around him. “We’re your friends Noct, we’re always here for you.”

“Yeah, even when you act like you don’t want us around, we’re around. You can’t get rid of us that easily.” Prompto said wrapping another arm around him. Noctis nodded and felt a weight as Ignis joined them on the bed and put a firm hand on Noctis shoulder. His hand was still gloved but it was warm and Noctis found himself tilting his head so his cheek rested on it.

“We will always be there for you, whenever you need us. Never hesitate to come to us when you’re in need.” Ignis told him and Noctis considered his words when his attention was grabbed by a small blue light. Just like outside there were spirits in the room - fewer and less bright - but again he found he could not keep his eyes off it once he knew it was there. His smile faltered and he looked down becoming shaky. The change in demeanor did not go unnoticed. “Highness?”

“It hurts…” He said. He felt Gladiolus bring him a little closer his head resting against his side.

“We know.” Ignis said moving his hand away from his shoulder to rub his friends back. “And it will for awhile. Your father and Luna loved you and you loved them dearly. And your people.”

“It’s not fair.”

“No. No it’s not.” The adviser said.

They all fell silent as they gave Noctis the chance to grieve his loss, the boy keeping his sobs quiet as his friends held him close. Finally after some time he had calmed down and with a little encouragement lied down to get some sleep. Prompto turned off the television, it was well past midnight and Ignis figured it would be best if they all went to bed.

Noctis slept undisturbed through the night, and like always needed to be woken up the next morning. The young prince groaned and rolled over onto his back, but did not open his eyes. Gladiolus gave him a light tap on his cheek which led to another groan of protest. “Come on Noct, we’re leaving.”

An incoherent mumble that sounded like he was asking for a few more minutes came from the princes lips. A request that was denied as Gladiolus forced him to sit up and kept him steady so he couldn’t fall over. He cracked his eyes open a bit, the sky outside was very grey. “So early?”

“It would be unwise to stay here too long.” Ignis said, “You can sleep in the car, nothings stopped you before.”

“Nothing stops Noct from getting his beauty sleep.” Prompto said and again the prince grumbled.

“Our destination is Lestallaum on the other side of the Duscae region.” Ignis said adjusting his glasses. “When we get there we should be safe enough to plan our next moves against Niflheim.”

“Against Niflheim?” Noctis asked.

“Of course.” Ignis said, “We aren’t just going to let them destroy Lucis are we?” His question had an obvious answer and the news made Noctis feel a little more awake.

“No, we aren’t.”

The four boys left the hotel within the hour and as Ignis drove back on the road Noctis leaned against Gladiolus the warmth of his friend a comfort against the cold morning. His closed his eyes and he dreamt of his friends and loved ones, and the sight of Idola’s face when he jammed his sword through his chest.


End file.
